Story Of Evil (Prequel to TKDP's 'Ghost of Hero's Past')
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Dedicated to TKDP, Happy early Halloween. Who is Isabella? Why does she hate Kaz, Oliver and Skylar? Why did she want to kill them so badly? Well, read on about a young 13 year old queen of how her kingdom had fallen. And a tale of her loyal servant who vowed to protect her at all costs. (Crosses over with Best Friend Whenever and cameos Sebastian and Daisy)
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Evil**

 **Part 1: Daughter Of Evil**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up readers, so I am back with a new story, which features my friend TKDP's OC Isabella and some characters from Best Friends Whenever (Daisy and Sebastian). So moving on, this story is inspired by the Story of Evil Chronicles.**

 **I do not own Mighty Med, or Isabella, or Daisy and Sebastian of Best Friends Whenever, or the songs used as inspiration for the book. Enjoy.**

 **Song recommended to listen while reading: Daughter of Evil cover by Ketsuban**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a kingdom feared by many around the globe, the King and Queen of Coldstone Kingdom ruled the kingdom with an iron fist. The Queen, Queen Ira raised her child on her own after the King died. The Queen loved her daughter and gave her everything she wanted.

Shortly 6 months before the Princess turned 13, her mother died of illness. As the sole heiress, she had to be the successor to the throne.

"I don't want to be a queen! I like being a princess!" the young princess cried out. She was a petite girl with pale skin, and blonde hair like the sun with blue eyes.

"But Your Highness, the kingdom needs a queen or we would be attacked by the other kingdoms!" Chancellor Lockworth stated.

"I like being a princess!" Princess Isabella complaint.

"A Queen can do anything she wants." A duke stated.

" _Anything_?" The blonde princess asked as the members of the royal court nodded.

The young princess walked to the throne before sitting on it, elegantly and poised.

"All hail the new Queen!" the Chancellor called out as everyone bowed.

"Now guards! _OFF WITH HIS HEAD_!" Isabella pointed at the Chancellor.

"W-What?!" The Chancellor panicked.

"You're too annoying, and you are an eyesore. Guards, execute this man on the day of my coronation." The blonde princess commanded

"In a week?" The new chancellor gulped.

"Today, at sunset. The sooner the better." Isabella smiled.

"B-But your Highness, that's too soon!" an Advisor stuttered.

"You said as a Queen, I get to do whatever I wish. Are you defying my commands? Guards, execute this man as well!" Isabella commanded as the guards arrested the Advisor.

"And it's no longer 'Your Highness', you may now address me as 'your Majesty'." Isabella sat with her legs crossed with a sweet but sadistic smile. Now for a line she's been waiting for years.

" _ **NOW, BOW TO ME!"**_

* * *

The day of her coronation, she had become the youngest Queen in the country's history. She had all the riches claimed throughout the land, a fine groomed horse named Josephine, and her personal servant whom she favors over the other servants.

"Your Majesty, this farmer here is found guilty for not paying for the taxes for over 2 months." A guard announced, as a farmer trembled.

"Do you have any family members?" the queen asked, observing the middle aged farmer.

"A wife and a daughter." The farmer stuttered.

"Well, sell the farm." The queen stated.

"It's been in my family for generations!" The farmer stuttered, finding the young queen unreasonable.

"If you're short of money to pay, it's not a fearful thing. Your wife is a seamstress I take it?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then you and your family shall work for the castle." The young Queen decided.

"Papa. That's absurd!" the daughter, who was older than the queen, shouted.

"Guards, arrest this girl. Make sure she works her hands off tidying my gowns." The Queen commanded.

"I am never going to work for you!" the peasant girl shouted.

"Guards, chop off her tongue, and make sure you chop off the legs too." Queen Isabella turned to the guards, ignoring the girl's family cries for mercy. She turned to the farmer's family before commanded.

 **" _NOW BOW TO ME!"_**

The family trembled in fear before obeying their queen. The wife started sobbing when the family heard their daughter screamed as they all heard an axe chopping.

A few weeks later, the young Queen held a conference with the rulers of the other kingdoms for alliance. A young prince caught the Queen's eye.

"Your Majesty, allow me to introduce Prince Sebastian of Carnahan Kingdom." The representive of the prince introduced the young prince to the Queen.

"Pleasure to meet you, milady." Sebastian gave the Queen a smile, before he kissed her hand.

Surprisingly, the conference with the other kingdoms went well, without anyone being executed, which normally happens when one of the nobles offended the young girl.

* * *

A few weeks after the conference, the young Queen was always in a rather cheerful mood, it was very unlike herself.

"You Majesty, you look radiant today." Her servant, Zachary tried to be nice to the Queen who was in a way-too-cheerful mood. "Your dessert today will be your favorite, brioche."

"Thank you, but stay for a bit, please?" Queen Isabella asked as the servant nodded.

"You seemed to be in a pleasant mood lately," A Chancellor complimented.

"I wish to marry Prince Sebastian of Carnahan Kingdom," the teenager smiled.

"…WHAT?!" Everyone screamed in shock.

"But your Majesty, you're only 13!" a duke stuttered.

"And he's far too old for you!" another man added.

"He's only 17! And you're 13!" a butler stammered.

"But he is the only heir of the throne who is closer to my age. And don't I deserve the best?" Queen Isabella eyed her servants as they all nodded.

"O-of course." A lady nodded.

"Well, we can always start off as engaged before forming a permanent alliance by marriage." The Queen stated, before looking at 2 chancellors. "You, send a message to the Prince immediately about the marriage proposal"

* * *

A few weeks later, the two chancellors returned from the other kingdom.

"So, what did he say? Did he say yes? Oh, I am thinking of the wedding gowns aleady, I think pink would look splendid as the wedding theme!" Queen Isabella asked her chancellors impatiently.

"He…rejected your proposal offer." The older chancellor stuttered.

"What? Could you repeat that again?" the queen snapped, eyes twitching but remained a smile.

"Your Majesty, apparently Prince Sebastian is engaged to the heiress to the throne of the Grundenwald country. For two years now." A chancellor pointed out, handing the queen a portrait of a friendly looking teenager about 2 years older than Queen Isabella. She had perfectly tanned skin, dark hair and eyes.

Queen Isabella instantly hated her.

"But her highness' family had passed, she is currently the heir of the throne, by the time she turns 16 she will be wedded to the prince." The other chancellor added.

"Lock her up in a place no one would find her, that would change the prince's mind of not marrying me." The young queen stated.

A few months later, the young princess of Grundenwald was locked up in a tower far away, guarded by the best guards. Once again, the prince rejected the queen's offer of marriage.

"Zachary, a word please? Also, send Minister Diaz here." Queen Isabella ordered.

"That damned princess! I want her dead!" She threw a fit at her servant. "Kill her, do whatever you must to erase her existence."

"As you wish." Zachary bowed, exited the room.

"Your Majesty, what is it you wished to see me?" The Minister, Sir Horton Diaz, asked.

"Bring your best men to combat. Make sure the Grundenwald country is badly stirred." Queen Isabella spoke in a voice soft that no one could have heard.

"W-What?!" Minister Diaz gulped.

"You heard me! Get to work now!" The queen roared.

Weeks passed in a flash, the Grundenwald kingdom was burnt to the ground, not a living soul lived to tell the tale. Her loyal servant returned, with blood covering his dagger.

"The deed is done. She's dead." He gulped as he stated.

Queen Isabella smiled.

"Finally! What a joy." The queen smiled, clapping her hands "Oh it's tea time!"

* * *

A few weeks later, all the citizens were outraged by their queen's actions. They have called her The Daughter of Evil

"I say we start a revolution! The Queen had killed my uncle Horton!" a plump man named Aldan wearing sweater vests, shouted.

"I agree; she's gone too far!" A bar owner by the name Kazimer agreed.

"She killed an entire country!" a merchant named Augustus added.

"She had dictated all our money, and people are dying of hunger and poverty! People are dying, we have to do SOMETHING!" the son of a doctor named Olivier added, protesting.

"I believe I may help you." A hooded figure appeared, she had long wavy locks of dark hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh _hello_ there," Olivier tried to flirt.

"Olivier! FOCUS!" Kazimer hissed.

"Who are you?" a moody barmaid named Jordyn (also the bar owner's wife) demanded.

"Sorami. Sorami Arashi." The hooded girl smiled, holding out a sword. "I come from a place where my people help others in need. I would be glad to help you start the revolution."

"If you plan to take down Queen Isabella, I am in." a drunk man walked over. "She killed my bride to be, my beloved Daisy! She must pay for all her crimes!"

"Very well, we should plan our time to strike" Jordyn stated, "HEY PEOPLE, DRINKS ON ME! Put the money on my husband's tab."

"But Jor, I'm broke!" Her husband stated.

"to victory." Sebastian announced as the tavern people all cheered.

* * *

Days passed in a flash, the army was growing weaker while the rebelling army was growing stronger. With the help of Sorami's allies, a swordswoman named Solana Flame, an archer named Angele Connors, a camouflaging warrior named Katrina Ripley, and a few knights from other countries all marched towards the queen's castle.

"ALRIGHT! We've came so far, we shall not give up until Queen Isabella gets what she desserves!" Sorami shouted as tehpeople cheered.

Everyone from the castle had ran away at that point, so it was easy to find the queen on the balcony.

"We've got you surrounded now!" Sir Olivier shouted.

"We've caught you, Queen Isabella. No, Daughter of Evil!" Sorami announced, pointing a sword at the queen.

The queen glared at the intruders.

"You're such a disrespectful man!" the queen hissed, before the guards cuffed her from the back.

The blonde queen looked back at her castle, oh what a lavished life she used to have. She took things for granted.

* * *

"HERE YE! HERE YE!" Augustus shouted at town hall. "The queen is captured; I repeat, the queen is captured!"

Everyone jumped up and cheered.

"Oh for goodness' sake! She's gonna be beheaded at 3 o clock! Pay up if you wanna see the bloody red head down!" Jordyn hissed as she took out a sack.

The young Queen sat alone in the cell she was held captive. The little girl hugged her knees close to her face as she sighed. Looks like it's too late to turn back now.

"Penitence for your crimes! Penitence for your life!" everyone chanted.

"Well, it is my deepest joy to announce that the cruel lady who killed my beloved fiancé Daisy, is going to be punished." Prince Sebastian announced as everyone prayed their respects to the deceased princess Daisy.

"Thanks to our heroine, Milady Sorami Arashi herself, the Daughter of Evil will be gone." Olivier announced, flirting with Sorami. "I'm still offering the dinner, if you're interested."

"Sure, how about tonight?" Sorami giggled.

"I get it, you're busy…" Olivier sighed, before he gushed. "Wait, did you said yes?!"

"Get a room!" Jordyn booed as the duo blushed.

"Now we shall bring on the main course." Kazmier shouted, as people cheered.

* * *

The former queen, Isabella was locked in shackles as she walked to the stage. People were making fun of her as she passed.

"This one's for my daughter!" the farmer whose daughter's tongue and legs were chopped off yelled as he threw a tomato at Isabella.

"This is for my uncle Horton!" Alden yelled as he threw another tomato at Isabella, as tomato soaked her blonde hair.

Isabella eyed the 4 main supporters of the rebellion; Olivier the doctor's son, Kazimer the bar owner, Alden Diaz the nephew of Minister Diaz, and lastly, Sorami Arashi the swordswoman.

The queen kneeled on her knees in front of the guillotine. She looked up at the sky, ignoring the crowd booing at her.

"Any last words?" Prince Sebastian asked, pointing a sword at her nose.

The bells started ringing, it was 3 o clock.

"Oh! It's tea time!" the queen smiled.

 _"NOW!"_ Sorami shouted as the knife dropped.

 **CHOP!**

Bells chimed from the tower. Peace was finally restored in the kingdom.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Welp! Here's Part 1, don't think this story is over, now was it? Part 2 will be posted soon. So this story is sort of the past life of Isabella, where she has met the past life counterparts of the modern Mighty Med crew. I also cameoed Sebastian and Daisy of Best Friend Whenever. I know 'why did you even use Sebastian?', well he was the only guy who was before the modern era and I needed a prince for the plot. I brought in Daisy because no one ever stated who locked her away.**

 **Here's the list of Mighty Med people:-**

 **Dr. Olivier- A doctor. past life of Oliver. Smitten with Sorami. (obvious)**

 **Kazimer- tavern owner, Jordyn's husband. Past life of Kaz.**

 **Jordyn- Wife to Kazimer, moody and sarcastic. Past life of Jordan.**

 **Alden Diaz- Alan's past life. Will be explained later on.**

 **Minister Horton Diaz- sort of AU counterpart of Horace Diaz. Uncle to Alden (and ?)**

 **Sorami Arashi (Sorami means Beautiful Sky; Arashi means Storm)- past life of Skylar Storm. Swordswoman.**

 **Zachary- Past life of ? (will be explained later)**

 **Isabella- The Queen of Coldstone kingdom. (Status:?)**

 **Sir Tectonius of Zeldor- Tecton's past life.**

 **Katrina Ripley- RepliKate's ancestor. Warrior.**

 **Solana Flame- Ancestor of Solar Flare**

 **Sir Richard Kent- Knight, Blue Tornado's past life**

 **Angele Connor- Crossbow's past life. Sorami's friend.**

 **Anyway, be sure to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story of Evil**

 **Part 2: Servant of Evil**

 **Purpledolpin05: wow, am I fast at updating this one. Hopefully you guys will like this second part as much I did typing it. Anyway, shout outs.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks, I hope you will like this chapter too

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked reading of Isabella's past. Well, Isabella and Zachary's SHARED past. Let's just say the other 4 will not live long enough by the time Isabella is back in action. Its rather hard to picture Sebastian as nice, but who knows? Maybe Daisy might have been a positive influence on Sebastian's attitude? Hope you will like this chapter.

 **I do not own Mighty Med, or Sebastian and Daisy of Best Friends Whenever. My friend TKDP owns her OC, Isabella whom I have borrowed for this story, I also borrowed one of Isabella's scenes for this story. Enjoy.**

 **Songs to listen to while listening: Servant of Evil, cover by SirHamnet or Froggy, they are both good and I think you will understand the concept of the song.**

 **Warning: Will kill your feels, don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a young Queen who was only aged 13, her name was Isabella Coldstone and was feared by many people throughout the land. She was also known as the Daughter of Evil, and was known for her unspeakable crimes such as the murder of Princess Daisy of Grundenwald kingdom. But justice was rightfully serves when she was captured by the rebellion and was executed.

* * *

But is that all that we know? Well here's the side of the royal family that no one knows about…

Many years before Isabella's reign, in a kingdom feared by many around the globe, the King and Queen of Coldstone Kingdom had a pair of twins: Prince Isaac and Princess Isabella. The two siblings spent their toddler years together and were very happy of each other's company.

Unfortunately, when the boy twin and the King died when they were attacked while travelling to a neighboring kingdom. The Queen, Queen Ira raised her child on her own. The Queen loved her daughter and gave her everything she wanted.

The boy, Prince Isaac survived the attack, and was taken care of by the Minister, Sir Horton Diaz as his adoptive child and was given a new name- Zachary Diaz. The boy grew up, being taught good manners by his foster family and got along with his cousin, Alden.

By the time the Queen passed away and Princess Isabella was crowned Queen, Sir Horton grew worried of the Queen's behavior.

"Hey father, how was work today?" Zachary asked his father.

The Minister sighed, but looked at the boy he raised as his own.

"Zachary, you know how I told you that you were adopted after I brought you from an orphanage?" Horton began.

"Yes, I remember." Zachary nods.

"Well, you are actually the Prince of Coldstone Kingdom." Horton stated.

"What? But that can't be! If I were the Prince, won't I have been raised with the Princess?" Zachary shook his head. "Oh, is it another prank you and Alden set me up on?"

"Zachary, what I am saying is true. Your father, His former Majesty took you out for a trip when you were just barely 1-year-old when he was attacked and killed. But I managed to rescue you from the fire, and decided to raise you as my own." Horton explained. "I wanted to tell you when you turned 18 but the Queen's actions worry me."

"I see; I would like to work in the castle." Zachary nodded. "I wish to meet my sister."

"Zachary, that's ridiculous, aren't you worried that Her Majesty would torment you?" Sir Horton protested at the idea. "Can't you just work at the boathouse with your cousin Alden and his girlfriend Octavianne?"

"But she is still my older sister, and I care about her. I am sure my birth family would have wanted me to protect my sister." Zachary insisted.

Sir Horton thought for a moment before he eventually nodded.

"Please be careful, ok? I know I may not be your birth father, but I am proud that you were raised a well-mannered gentleman." Horton placed his hand on Zachary's shoulder.

"I won't let you down, perhaps I can change my sister before it's too late." Zachary nodded.

* * *

After applying for the job as a servant of the castle, the young boy got in very easily. Perhaps it's because Queen Isabella had executed 2 Chancellors, 4 handmaids and half a platoon of guards on her first week as queen.

"So this is where I was born, what a lovely garden." Zachary looked around the castle, it was filled with pink roses.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" a shrill voice screamed.

"I'm sorry, I promised not to ever leave the thorns around the roses again!" a young gardener pleaded.

"Please! Don't kill me! I have a father and mother to take care of!" the gardener pleaded before he was dragged away by the guards.

Zachary saw his sister. She looked just like him, but with long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and blue eyes. She was wearing a crown on her head, and wore a pink gown with long gloves.

"Your Majesty, don't you think that was too irrational?" The boy walked forward before the Queen slapped his hand away.

"How dare you touch me with your filthy hands?" The queen glared before she paused.

' _He looks just like me.'_

' _She looks just like me'_

The twins thought, but Isabella had no memory of her brother.

"I am sorry, this wrenched boy walked off before I could show him to the servant quarters" Chancellor Sanderson apologized.

"Your Majesty, this is the errand boy." A chancellor announced as a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked over, he looked just like Isabella, but with his hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Chancellor Sanders, you may be excused." Queen Isabella stated as the man walked off.

"Your Majesty." The boy bowed.

"Who are you? And why have I never seen you before?" Queen Isabella asked.

"My name is Zachary, I am the new errand boy at the castle, today is my first day here. I came to work and earn money for my foster family." Zachary bowed. The queen instantly took a liking to the boy.

"From now on, you will be my personal servant, is that clear?" The young queen stated, reaching out her hand.

"Yes, my Queen. I will be your faithful and loyal servant. And I shall do whatever that pleases you." Zachary nodded as he kissed her hand.

* * *

Zachary enjoyed working in the castle, although the rumors of the Queen being a ruthless cold-hearted girl spreads around, but he believes that the citizens are wrong about his sister.

"Your Majesty, I am sorry to bother you. But your desert for today is brioche and tea." Zacahry knocked the door as he walked in.

"Thank you, you always know my taste." Isabella smiled. She had just argued with an admiral over their battle strategies before deciding to punish the admiral by chopping off his tongue and arms. The admiral compliant that the Queen was too irrational and that she was a spoilt brat. "too bad Admiral Walt doesn't agree with me."

"Here's something that would make you happy. Remember how the old man hated and is allergic to watermelons?" Zachary piped in. "may I eat this watermelon?"

"Please do." Isabella nodded.

Zachary chewed up before spitting the watermelon seeds down as he spits them down to the now demoted Mr. Walt. The disabled man screamed before he as awful rashes formed all over his face.

Isabella covered her mouth as she started to laugh.

"You're so funny, Zachary." Isabella laughed.

Seeing his sister smile always makes Zachary happy. He thought of another idea before he poured some nuts into the prisoner's clothes before he sets the birds on the man.

That made Isabella laughed even harder. This was the first time she had smiled so happily for the past few weeks.

* * *

 **A few months later, Zachary was sent to Grundenwald country for an errand.**

He accidentally bumped into a young maiden with brown hair and eyes.

"I am so sorry." Zachary apologized.

"no, it's my fault. I am sorry. Here's your hat." The young maiden smiled.

"Thank you, I best be on my way." Zachary nodded, he liked how polite the young lady was. "I am Zachary."

"Daisy, have a safe trip back." Daisy waved as she walked away.

* * *

A few weeks later, the Queen had her eyes on marrying (later probably gonna poison) the heir of the Carnahan Kingdom, Prince Sebastian. But the chancellor told her that he was engaged to another princess, by the name of Princess Daisy of Grundenwald kingdom.

The Queen was not pleased and wanted the Princess imprisoned where no one can find her. A few months later, Prince Sebastian was still insisting that he loved (or a polite term; prefer) Princess Daisy over the young Queen.

"That damned princess! I want her dead!" Isabella yelled in frustration. "Kill her, do whatever you must to erase her existence."

"As you wish" Zachary gulped but nodded. He must do whatever he could to make his sister happy.

Zachary was the only other person, other than the Queen herself, who know where Princess Daisy was held captive. He was raised to be a gentleman, never to hurt a woman.

* * *

"Hello, what a nice day, isn't it?" Princess Daisy greeted him, with a cheerful smile. "Oh, you're the little boy I met at town a few months back. How are you?"

"Hello, Princess Daisy." Zachary forced a smile, hiding a blade laced with poison as his sister had given him, instructing him to use the poison to kill the Princess.

"I am sorry, your highness." Zachary apologized. He didn't want to kill anyone; she was an innocent young lady who was another victim of his sister's jealousy.

"Sorry? Why are you apologizing?" Princess Daisy asked, before Zachary stabs her from the back.

"Anything to make my sister happy. But if you being dead makes her happy, so be it!" Zachary muttered, as he watched the princess fell onto the floor. He watched for a few minutes before checking her pulse.

 _Dead_.

Although he had completed his mission to assassinate the princess, but he truly felt guilty about having to take away an innocent life.

He returned to the kingdom, where he was shocked to find his sister had declared war with Grundenwald Kingdom. He walked into the Queen's room with the dagger filled with dried blood.

"The deed is done. She's dead." Zachary gulped as he stated.

His sister finally smiled brightly as she applauded, telling him he did a good job.

Although Zachary felt awful he killed Princess Daisy but he had vowed to protect and make his sister happy at all cost.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to bother you but here's your desert for today. Brioche and tea, I am sure you will like the taste." Zachary knocked the door as he entered with a silver tray of snacks.

Queen Isabella smiled as she clapped her hands in joy. A smile that does not belong to a ruthless feared Queen, but a smile of a happy young girl. Zachary thought of entertaining his sisters by telling him plenty of humorous stories about his life living with his foster family.

"And then, my cousin Alden started screaming when the little farm girl, Jamaica and her friend Charlie placed spiders inside his bouquet of flowers he was going to present to his girlfriend, Octavianne." Zachary told the Queen as his sister started to laugh.

"You're such a silly boy. But stay a little longer, please?" Queen Isabella asked, as her brother nodded. She noticed a box behind her.

"What is this?" Queen Isabella walked towards the box.

"It's a belated coronation gift for you, your Majesty." Zachary gulped, growing nervous. Queen Isabella opened up the box as she took out a pink gown. It was not as fancy as the ones she wore, but it was simple and elegant. "I made it myself."

"You can sew? I thought only girls do that." Isabella gave him a curious look, before she opens up the box. It was a pink gown with metallic pink sashes, a pair of matching gloves, and a pink mask with red gems by the side.

"I was bought up by several caretakers," Zachary replied, growing nervous. "If you don't like it, I can get you another gown."

"I love it, it's beautiful!" His sister smiled. "I will be going for a portrait painting session later by noon. You should join me."

Zachary looked astonished, before he nodded and smiled.

* * *

A few weeks after, Queen Isabella had an argument with Sir Horton.

"Zachary, there you are. I want you to assassinate Sir Horton Diaz," Isabella pointed at her brother.

"B-but he's my foster father." Zachary hesitated, before reluctantly agreed.

When Zachary returned back to his home, his family were not happy to see him.

"Zachary, how could you kill Princess Daisy?!" Alden demanded.

"If it makes my sister happy, I will do whatever it takes." Zachary replied.

"Zachary, I am really disappointed in you." Horton sighed.

"You're just spoiling the queen! She should be punished for her crimes!" His uncle Burton added.

"Don't talk bad about my sister!" Zachary defended.

"Zachary, you should realize the consequences of your actions, at this rate the Queen will be just more cruel and ruthless." Burton stated. "Alden, come on, we should get going. Your parents need your help at the boathouse."

"Zachary, I have raised you like my own, are you sure you are going to be an unreasonable man just for the Queen?" Horton asked

"She's still my sister. I am sorry, father. But I never hated you" Zachary apologized before he killed the Minister himself and ran away.

He ran to the servant quarters, which was much larger than his other co-workers. He crawled into his bed and started to sob. He never meant to kill innocent people, and now he has killed his foster father.

A few weeks later, the rebellion army grew stronger. Zachary feared that his sister might be in danger. The servants all ran away, fearing they would be killed.

Zachary walked towards the Queen's room. He could hear the rebellion army at the castle gates. It wa sonly a matter of time before his sister gets captured.

"Those people are ruining my castle!" The queen was hugging her knees, crying.

"Don't cry." Zachary gestured a hand out. "I have a plan."

"and that would be?" the young queen asked.

"You have to run away, far from here. To another country perhaps" Zacahry replied with a stern voice.

"But I can't run away, I am the queen of the country!" Isabella protested, against the idea.

"You don't understand. The people are upset with you." Zachary replied.

"What do you mean by they are revolted?! Does that mean I am going to lose everything?" Isabella asked, worried.

"This is not a revolt, it's a revolution." Zachary replied.

"I don't understand, why are you still here? You could have run away." Isabella stood up, drying her tears with her gloves.

"I will never leave you lonely, my Queen." Zachary stated as he took out some of his old clothes, before shoving them to her.

"Here are my spare clothes, now wear these and run." Zachary whispered as he hugged his sister.

"What about you?" Isabella looked at him.

"I will stay here to distract the army. Don't worry, there's a secret passage behind the former king and queen's portrait that takes you to the abandoned mines. Once you get there, travel south to an old farmhouse near the ocean due west from here. There's no one there, so you will be safe. I have stocked enough food supplies for you." Zachary instructed, handing the Queen a scroll of directions.

"Here, this would help guide your way." Zachary gave Isabella a small silver necklace. "It was a gift from our father and it works like a lucky charm."

Isabella looked at her family pendant she wore, it was a shape of half a heart. She connected the two pieces of necklaces and it formed a heart. It was like an olf puzzle linked together to finish the picture.

" _Incredible_..." she muttered in amazement

"Have you ever wondered, that why do we look the same?" Zachary asked as the Queen nods, pushing the queen into another room to change.

"I do sometimes." Isabella nodded, changing into the clothes her servant gave.

"Don't worry about me. We are twins, can't you see? Run away, you'll be fine." Zachry replied, putting on his sister's gown, as he cut his hair short into the same hairstyle as his sister's.

"What about you? You're supposed to be there for me!" Isabella started to cry when Zachary placed a hat over her hair that had been tied into a short ponytail.

"Don't worry, I will meet up with you later. Now go." Zachary shouted, before pushing his sister into the portrait, before locking the passage door. He gave his sister a few candles and matches to guide her way.

The doors were banging louder.

"Harder! The Queen is in there!" a lady shouted, as the doors started to crack.

Zachary puts on the mask as he walked to the balcony, waiting for the army to arrive.

Moments later, the army charged in. the army was led by a young lady with brown hair and hazel eyes, along with a few of her companions, and Princess Daisy's fiancé himself.

"We've got you now, Queen Isabella! No, Daughter of Evil!" the ringleader shouted, pointing a sword at him.

"Did you kill my beloved?!" Sebastian demanded.

"So what if I did?" Zachary, no, 'Isabella' replied with a cold smirk.

"Arrest her!" a guard shouted.

"You're such a disrespectful man!" Zachary snapped at Sebastian, angering the prince. "Your fiancé was better off dead anyway!"

 _PUNCH_!

Sebastian punched the 'queen' in the face, before his mask fell off.

Alden's eyes went wide.

'Zachary?' Alden kept silent. He remembered the servant boy who looked like the queen when he met them at a party he went with Sir Horton.

* * *

Zachary was alone in the cell, he was to be killed by 3 at the town center.

"I'm so sorry." Zachary whispered to himself.

Finally, the bells are announcing the time. Isabella made her way to the crowd the moment she heard that her brother was about to be executed.

"Penitence for your crimes! Penitence for your life!" everyone chanted.

Isabella stood amongst the crowd, not a person shown a sign of sympathy to the false Queen.

"Well, it is my deepest joy to announce that the cruel lady who killed my beloved fiancé Daisy, is going to be punished." Prince Sebastian announced as everyone prayed their respects to the deceased princess Daisy.

"Thanks to our heroine, Milady Sorami Arashi herself, the Daughter of Evil will be gone." Olivier announced, flirting with Sorami. "I'm still offering the dinner, if you're interested."

"Sure, how about tonight?" Sorami giggled.

"I get it, you're busy…" Olivier sighed, before he gushed. "Wait, did you said yes?!"

"Get a room!" Jordyn booed as the duo blushed.

"Now we shall bring on the main course." Kazmier shouted, as people cheered.

Isabella's heart stopped, when she saw her brother in shackles as he made his way to the guillotine.

Many people booed at him, as she spotted two men throwing tomatoes at her brother. She felt deeply hurt to see Zachary suffer like this.

Zachary kneeled on his knees, ignoring the crowd cursing at him. He looked down as he met her gaze.

'You don't have to do this, Zachary, you could run away and stay with me?' Isabella pleaded.

"and we all owe our thanks to the leader of the rebellion, miss Sorami Arashi, and her comrades. Dr. Olivier, Sir Kazimer, Sir Alden Diaz, and his royal highness, Prince Sebastian." A jester, (Isabella thinks) Augustus shouted. She mentally remembered the faces of the people of the rebellion.

"Any last words?" Sebastian pointed a sword at Zachary's nose.

Zacahry looked up at the sky, and eyed the clock tower. The bells chimed, it was 3 o' clock.

"Oh! It's tea time!" Zachary shouted as he smiled at his sister.

" _NOW_!" Sorami shouts as the knife dropped form the guillotine.

 _ **CHOP!**_

The crowd were cheering but Isabella was already crying. She left the crowd before she becomes recognized by the rebels. The little girl ran to the cottage by the sea before she cried herself to sleep.

Her last member of her family, the only person she truly cared and loved…her brother…was dead.

'I wish that we could be twins again in another life.' Zachary wished before he died.

Isabella vowed to make the people who caused her brother's death pay.

* * *

 **Many centuries later…**

"Alan, Zachary, are you ready to meet your new family member?" Ira Diaz asked her son and nephew.

"I'm so happy you wanted to adopt a sister for me!" Zachary cheered, as a little girl about 2 years old walked in.

She met Zachary's gaze before she got teared up and hugged Zachary.

"I see you already got along with your adoptive brother, this is Zachary." Her new mother, Ira teased. "This is your new sister; she's just adopted from England."

"Isabella." Isabella pointed at herself.

"I will be making some snacks now. Have fun. ALAN! STOP EATING PIECES FROM THE WALL!" Ira hissed at the plump boy.

"But aunty Ira!" Alan whined, Isabella recognizes him as Alden, her brother's adoptive cousin.

"Zachary, do you still remember me?" Isabella whispered to her brother.

"Izzie, it's good to see you again." Zachary beamed as they smiled.

 _He remembers me…_ Isabella thought as tears formed near her eyes.

"No worries, I will get my revenge on those people who killed you." Isabella vowed as she hugged her brother, glad to see him once more.

* * *

 **A few years later…**

A little girl walked into Mighty Med, she had vowed to seek revenge for the people who murdered her brother. Isabella's soul was reincarnated throughout the years just to search for her brother.

Isabella ran into a girl. She fell as the girl apologized.

"I am so sorry, ma'am." The older girl apologized.

"It's fine." Isabella stood up, her eyes observed the trio. The girl with pink streak in her hair and hazel eyes, a thin boy with brown hair and blue eyes; and his friend with dark hair and eyes. "so much as changed…"

"Uh…who are you?" The girl asked

"My name is Isabella." She greeted, curtsying.

"Uh, I'm not familiar with your comic books." The scrawny boy asked

"Yeah, you look really old." The other boy added.

"I am not old! I am but 13 years old!" Isabella tried her best not to hiss, but remained an offended expression.

"So what comic books are you in?" the scrawny boy asked. "What powers do you have?"

"My comic books are not so popular now." Isabella replied, one of her past lives was that she used to be a superhero around 50 years back. "and I don't have many powers. We usually leave the saving to the male heroes."

The brown haired girl looked offended before Isabella grabbed the brunette's arm, observing the girl.

'It can't be…' Isabella recognizes the girl with the same features of the ringleader of the rebellion. She examined her muscles, same stamina as Sorami as well…If there was one thing she can concluded of was that this girl is the reincarnation of Sorami Arashi herself. Oliver, the skinny boy's aura was similar to Dr. Olivier, and Kaz's aura was just as same as Kazimer. The three main ringleaders of the Rebellion.

"Oh, so things have changed? Girls here are stronger now. This isn't how it was when -I mean where I come from." Isabella muttered.

"Why?" the girl asked.

"I guess you could say, my people are slightly less…evolved." Isabella replied, looking up at the brunette. "You must be quite the hero, Skylar Storm."

"How did you know my name?" Skylar asked.

Isabella remembered how her twin brother died many centuries back, as a hint of vengeance twinkled in her eye. She shook her head at the bitter memory, before she replied. "You just look like a Skylar."

Skylar looked weirded out.

Isabella faked a smile as she shook their hands. "Well, it was very nice to be acquainted to you. But I must run along, do have a good time trick or treating."

She spun around as she skipped off, humming to herself.

' _Now…now I can finally get my revenge of those three who caused my dear brother's death.'_ Isabella thought as she smirked and giggled to herself. She had big plans as her revenge plans, but first, she needed some help.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, part 2 is finished, now we know why Isabella hates Skylar, Oliver and Kaz so much. Also, it was nice to see Zachary and Isabella's sibling relationship. In a way, I don't really blame her for wanting to kill the Mighty Med Trio.**

 **BTW, Octavianne is the past life of Octavia, the octopus' lady Alan fell in love with. Although she was never given a real name but Octavia seems like a good name for her. Jamaica is the past life of Jamie from Mighty Med, and her little 'friend' mentioned is Charles (Fanmade name for Spin in my Descendants AU)/Spin.**

 **In a way, this story parallels to what if the time portal never took Daisy to the 21** **st** **century AU and Daisy died in the end, sorry if it might not make sense. But since it is not confirmed WHO locked Daisy in a tower yet, it could be Isabella for all we know.**

 **Questions:-**

 **So what did you think about Isabella compared to the first part of the story?**

 **Did anyone feel sad about Zachary's death?**

 **What did you think about Isabella and Zachary's past life as the Queen and the Servant?**

 **Anyway, be sure to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Forgive me if I had killed your feels. Thanks for reading and have a nice day…**


End file.
